vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensions
Dimensions, also known as worlds, are self-contained universes that mostly operate independently of each other. Most known dimensions seen thus far have existed on non-physical planes with the exception of the Prison Worlds and although shown to be parallel to our conventional plane, operate under supernatural laws of physics. While some dimensions are known to naturally exist, others were created through witchcraft. Life Earth The Earth refers to the planet and universe surrounding it. It is the main setting in and . It is not known the exact time the Earth begun to exist, but it is common knowledge that it is billions of years old, and all known life (Humans, plants and animals) originates from it; along with the various elemental and celestial forces that compliment them, therefore it serves as the primary home dimension in which all humans exist. All humans have a deep connection to the Earth, as they obtain food and shelter from it and rely on it for everything, which enables them in daily living, however, there are humans who are born with a deeper connection to the Earth than the rest, and can through this connection, harness the natural resources of the Earth to perform Magic. These humans are called Witches. It is through their connection to the Earth that witches can channel "Nature" e.g. the elements (Water, Fire, Air and Earth), celestial events (The Sun, The Moon, Aurora Borealis etc.) and any other thing that occurs in Nature, thus allowing them to perform witchcraft. The Earth can also be seen as the physical or tangible aspect of "Nature" that can be perceived by the five human senses as witches use these words interchangeably to mean the same thing. Given that the Earth is the primary realm of witches, it also seems to be the blueprint and or foundation for all the dimensions created by Witches; The Other Side, The Prison Worlds, The Ancestral Plane, The Astral Planes and even dimensions that exist within object like the Phoenix Stone, of which without the aforementioned dimensions would not function according to their design e.g. In Ancestral Magic, the power of the deceased consecrated witch must flow into the earth before it can reach the Ancestors in the Ancestral Plane, which would be used to fuel the powers of their living descendants. The Prison Worlds The Prison Worlds were created by the Gemini Coven and were bound to the power of its leader. They were used as prisons for those who have somehow wronged the Gemini Coven. Furthermore, the Prison Worlds were created with a temporal-loop that constantly repeats the same day over and over again. One of the worlds is set in 1903 and the other in 1994. Lastly, the only known way to escape from these dimensions is by using the Ascendant in conjunction with Bennett blood, and then harnessing an event that happened on the day the dimension was set by, such as an eclipse or aurora borealis. Malivore Malivore is a dark, purgatorial "hell" dimension that was created to wipe the scourge of the supernatural off the face of the Earth. Its creation consumed the likes of all supernatural and human beings that passed through and erased them from all of history - a permanent death, so to speak, leaving those contained within to perish in complete darkness and loneliness. Decades ago, Malivore was contained and three locks were created to seal it shut - a knife, an anubian urn, and a dagger. When all three are returned to Malivore, it will be free to "open its jaws of death" once again. Both the knife and urn, for unknown reasons, started to beckon the creatures contained within Malivore to bring it home, thus some supernaturals were freed to find and bring back the knife or urn for them to find their peace. The unnamed dryad claimed that Malivore is a dark pit beneath the Earth. This statement is at least in part somewhat true, as there exists a portal to Malivore, a black tar-like pit, in Fort Valley, Georgia. When Hope, Nature's loophole to defeat Malivore, jumped into the pit, the entirely of the pit was seemingly destroyed in Georgia, though a greatly diminished portal arose in Mystic Falls. It too was closed via the combined efforts of Josie, Landon and Ryan. The Game The Labyrinth, or game as the Keeper called it, was an intricately crafted dimension of indeterminate, yet finite, size. It was built by a sorcerer an untold number of centuries prior to the current Keeper and used as a means to punish a beautiful maiden that refused his affections with the intention of punishment being forever. The dimension was activated by means of the Keeper's bracelet. The first Keeper however found a loophole and was permitted freedom from the dimension. The current Keeper explained that, unlike a maze that has multiple paths, labyrinths only have one and the only way out of this dimension was to accept her "deal" - to become the new Keeper. Like the first keeper, only by passing the bracelet on to another 'maiden', effectively trading places and trapping other women, so on and so forth, for as long as the bracelet persisted, would she be free. To keep the Keeper from ever escaping by destroying the bracelet, a minotaur travels with the Keeper. Should it break the Keeper will no longer be protected from the minotaur and will kill without discretion. While much of this dimension remains shrouded in secondhand information from the current Keeper, the dimension itself seems to grant he Keeper some sort of extended or 'immortal' life as the current Keeper was trapped in the 80s - nearly fifty years from current events. When activated, the dimension seems to take on appearances from the surrounding, localized area. In this instance, it was activated in the Town Square of Mystic Falls, but when Hope and Lizzie attempted to walk to the boarding school, it looped them back to the town square. Afterlife The In-between The dimension known as the Space In-between is a place where the spirits of those moments before death linger temporarily before entering the various afterlife dimensions be it the Other Side, Ancestral Plane, Hell or otherwise. Lingering spirits are invisible to the living, even to those who possess mediumship. Only the Anchor and Psychics who possess their private dimensions are apparently able to see and interact with them. The Bright World The Bright World is believed to be a supernatural dimension of peace and one of the two ultimate destinations one takes in the afterlife. It is believed to be a beautiful realm populated by every soul (both human and non-human) that has successfully found peace. The conditions met in which one finds peace are unexplored and remains unknown. While some deserving characters such as Alexia Branson, Jenna Sommers, and Sheila Bennett were in fact welcomed into the Bright World, many undeserving characters such as Esther and Dahlia, who were known to have committed malevolent deeds, were also said to have found peace. Hell Hell is a supernatural dimension of misery and one of the two ultimate destinations one takes in the afterlife. It was originally believed to be an ugly realm populated by every soul (both human and non-human) that has failed to find peace. It is revealed to be an afterlife dimension created by Arcadius to harvest evil souls after death. While some deserving characters such as Katherine Pierce, Markos, and Silas were in fact dragged into the Dark World, many undeserving characters such as Vicki Donovan and Maria, who were known to have committed benevolent deeds, were also said to have never found peace. After 4000 years of existence, Hell was destroyed in 2018 by Bonnie after she and the spirits of other Bennett witches redirected Hellfire back into Hell, causing it's collapse in on itself the process. The Other Side and Bonnie Bennett await the destruction of the Other Side.]] The Other Side was a spiritual dimension that was exclusive to the souls of every deceased supernatural being. The Other Side was originally created by an extremely powerful witch by the name of Qetsiyah, as a way to prevent her ex-lover Silas from finding peace with her handmaiden Amara. However, it became a worldwide purgatory that imprisoned the soul of every supernatural being who had died. With the exception of witches, all supernatural creatures, such as vampires and werewolves, were damned to spend all of eternity in a state of solitude, unable to interact with others unless otherwise orchestrated by the free reigning witch spirits. The Ancestral Plane The Ancestral Plane is a spiritual dimension where every deceased ancestral witch who has participated in the ritual of consecration resides. It's creation was partially responsible by the talented witch, Ysabelle Dalliencourt. While it remains unknown if it's exclusive to New Orleans witches, whenever an ancestral witch is consecrated into the earth, their essence flows through the Earth, replenishing its power. According to Davina Claire, while the Ancestral Plane can appear dark and empty to an isolated member of the coven, it is in fact populated by the countless ancestors of the French Quarter Coven. While she initially thought she was alone, she eventually heard the Ancestors begin to talk to her. Astral Plane The Astral Plane is a psychic dimension that is exclusive to the minds of sentient beings. The Astral Plane can be entered through Astral Projection in which consciousnesses is manifested externally from the body. Although normally free roaming, minds can be drawn to artificially construction rooms on the astral plane known as a Chambre de Chasse where they remain anchored through representational totems. Bonnie's Dimension Bonnie's Dimension is a personal afterlife dimension created from a psychic blast she released upon the death of her lover, Enzo. It is similar to but altogether separate dimension from Hell which takes the form of the destroyed Cabin own by Enzo. It was capable of drawing other spirits out from Arcadius' grasp, though there was only one such know case, Enzo. It has been stated by Arcadius to be a very rare and powerful phenomenon.In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, Arcadius admits that creating a personal afterlife dimension is an extremely rare occurrence. So much so that Bonnie is the second person to have done so after him in thousands of years. Since Bonnie's reclamation of her magic, allowing Lizzie and Josie to siphon from her, she since let go of the psychic link that tethered her to Enzo's spirit allowing him to find peace.The deleted scene was approved by an Admin to confirm current status. Trivia *In The Five, Atticus Shane implied that there are more than one realities or dimensions of existence. *In Voodoo Child, Vincent traverses an unknown spiritual realm while in a trance, using the Hollow's Sacrificial Magic Instruction Manual, in order to speak to the Hollow's mother. He hoped to obtain the spell she used to put down her daughter. Without the manual, it was impossible to access the realm unless the casting witch was deceased. References See also Category:Dimensions Category:Locations Category:Supernatural Category:Witchcraft